The Beautiful Flower, Hana
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: (For RosieRina) Hana is a beautiful flower, she doesn't show emotion and is very blunt. She has one goal and that's to protect the leaf villages children, she arrives back at the leaf village, here she finds new enemies and friends. Will this beautiful flower wilt under the memories and pain of her past or blossom and find her true self again. Sasuke x Oc x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N :**This story is from RosieRina. She has decided to go on a indefinite hiatus so she asked me to rewrite and post her story, The Beautiful Flower, Hana. This is a one time deal for me, I told her I would only write one of her stories now and possibly the other one later.**

**This is a beautiful story and plot thought out wonderfully, I hope you enjoy what she couldn't write to you all personally. With all my love, to RosieRina.**

* * *

Hana sat unmoving on bench. Several people gawked at the young girl as they walked past her.

"Is she a street performer?,"

"Is it a doll?,"

"She's so cute!,"

Hana had smooth, creamy pale skin, that resembled that of a doll. Her eyes were a light blue with a mixed of silver, they nearly glowed. Hana's lips were pink, She had long dark hair with a blue flower clip on the side of her head. She wore a long-knee length black dress the collar covering her neck and black shoes.

"Here," She looked up at Kakashi who had given her a large bottle of water. "Thank you very much," She said politely and took the bottle, opening the top she took a sip. "Now then, What's all these rumors going around about you and lord Hokage," He took a seat on the bench next to her.

"So you've heard already?,"

He chuckled. "Word travel's fast around here,"

"…Well, yes, he was a close friend of my mother,"

"I see, so why have you come to The Hidden Leaf Village?,"

"…I have someone to protect," She stated. "I see, well, I won't ask you anymore questions,"

Hana walked down the hall and opened a door to a class room, as she walked in several others around began to whisper and look at her. She looked around to find some seats already full. Hana looked around again and her eyes landed on blonde boy sitting in a desk with an empty seat next to him. Hana stood next to him. "Excuse me…," He looked up and he flushed. "May I sit next to you,"

"Un…Su-sure," He stood up and out of the desk. Hana slide in and sat in the middle. "Thank you very much," She said. He sat back down and looked at her. _'Wow, she's so pretty,'_

Another girl with long curly white hair glared at Hana's head. _'__**She's **__here!? How could they let someone like her even live in a place like this?,'_

"So uh…I've never seen to here before, are you new?," She turned to the blonde. "I just moved here yesterday," She said. "Really? Uh…What's your name?,"

"My name is Hana, Hana Setsumi,"

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," The door opened and Naruto turned to Sakura and Ino panting and arguing when they came in the room. _'Sakuraaa, Oh, she's looking at me, I think she likes me in this head band,' _He hurried over and Naruto stood up. "Good Morning Saku-Ah!,"

"Move it, Naruto!," She pushed him aside. "Oh, there's someone already sitting next to Sasuke," Hana turned to the girl. Sakura blushed and as the girl looked up at her. _'She's beautiful,' _

"Would you like to sit here?."

"Um…Oh Sure,"

"How come you get so sit next to Sasuke?!," Ino said. "Actually, I got here before any of you so I get to sit next to Sasuke," The girls began to bicker. "I don't understand, why do you lot bicker over something as trivial as a seat?," Hana spoke up. They turned to Hana and glared. "What do you know about it, your absolutely clueless," A girl said to. "Na-Naruto?! Stop glaring at Sasuke," Sakura shouted. Hana turned to see Naruto leaned over on the desk and staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto, if you keep doing an accident is likely to occur," Someone in front of Naruto hit Naruto with his elbow and Naruto fell over, his lips locking with Sasuke's. Hana wrinkled her nose a bit and made a face as the two boys spat and held their throats.

"Naruto! Your dead," Sakura said.

Iruka read through the list. Announcing the three man squads. He hadn't called Hana's name at all. 'Why would the Hokage send me here if I wasn't going to join a team,"

"After lunch you're Jounin will come and retrieve you from the class room, class dismissed," Hana stood up and walked out of the classroom. She touched her stomach. 'It seems I forgot to eat again' She walked down the hall and saw a woman selling Onigiri.

Sasuke leaned against an open window and ate his lunch. His caught a girl walking along some roofs and she sat down on the building across from him. _'Isn't she that girl that sat next to me today?'_

"I don't understand, why do you lot bicker over something as trivial as a seat?," The scene replayed in his head. "I haven't seen her at the academy before," Suddenly Naruto leaped up him from the window.

Hana watched Sasuke quickly escape from window. Hana stood up and leaped over to the building, she pushed the window open and saw Sasuke tied up with his mouth taped. "It seem Naruto has a plan under way," She leaned down and took the tape off Sasuke's mouth. "Naruto! He's dead," Hana turned Sasuke around and began untying the ropes. "…If you two keep going after each other, you'll most likely end up kissing each other again," Sasuke blushed and groaned. "Who are you?,"

"My name is Hana Setsumi, apparently I'll be introducing myself a lot here," She said. Her voice was monotone. Sasuke watched her walk out of the room.

Hana entered the halls of the academy, lunch was almost over and she still hadn't found out who her Jounin was or what group she was in. Hana felt someone shove her as they came out of the bathroom. A girl with white curly hair and purple eyes glared at her. "Watch where your going, ghost girl," She said and her friends snickered. Hana watched the girl walk away with her friends and turned to see Sasuke walking behind her. Just then Naruto came from the bathroom. Hana knew where this was going and she walked away to the classroom.

The classroom was getting empty as Jounin came and got the trainees. The only ones left were Hana, Sasuke, Sakura and, Naruto. "Say, Hana why weren't you assigned to a squad?," Naruto asked as he was crouched on the floor. She turned from the window and walked in front of him. "Your liable to get stepped on that way Naruto," She stated and he chuckled nervously. "I think it's the Hokage's doing," She said. Naruto gave her look and suddenly took up and let out a groan. "Where is our teacher? He's taking so long! Everyone else left already," He said.

"Naruto, you have no patience," Hana said to him. "Come on Hana, Don't tell me you aren't tired of waiting for him,"

"What are you doing Naruto?," Sakura shouted. Naruto stood on a stool and opened the door a bit and stuffed an eraser in the crack.

"Hmp, A highly-skilled Jounin isn't going to fall for such a cheap trick,"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right Naruto," A hand grabbed the door and Kakashi stuck his head inside, the eraser fell when he opened the door.

"Haha Gotcha!," Naruto pointed and laughed. _'I knew it, this is the Hokage's doing,'_

"I'm sorry Sensei, I tried to get him to stop but he didn't listen," Sakura said. "Well, let's see, from my first impression, I don't like you," Hana looked up at Kakashi. "Well, well it seems like he entrusted you to me," Kakashi said. "…Or you two planned this,"

Kakashi just looked at her. "That's what I thought,"

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?," Kakashi shrugged. "Your name, things you like and dislike, hobbies, your dreams for the future, things like that,"

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, so we know how it's supposed to work,"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate…Hm, I don't really fell like tell you that, my dreams of the future, I never really thought about, and my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies,"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "That was pointless, the only thing he really told us was his name," Sakura said.

He turned to Hana. "Alright your turn,"

"Kakashi, this is pointless, you know who I am," She said. "Of course, but let's just hear it, you know for these guys," She paused for a few seconds. _'No, you just want to be nosy'_

"…My name is Hana Setsumi, I like flowers and medical herbs, I dislike coffee and fire, my hobbies are the tea ceremony and flower arrangement, my dream for the future is to protect the children of my village,"

"See wasn't so bad? Next,"

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to water after putting water in the ramen cup, my hobbies are eating different ramen and comparing them, my dream is to being the greatest Hokage so the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important," He said. _'Hokage?' _Hana looked at Naruto.

"Alright, next,"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like…Uh…I mean the person I like is.. My hobbies are….Uh…My dream for the future is," Sakura let out a squeal and her face turned red. "And? What do you hate?,"

"Naruto!," She said out loud. Naruto groaned.

"Last one,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like _anything_, what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to destroy my clan and destroy a certain someone," Everyone grew quite and looked at Sasuke.

That afternoon, Hana walked towards the orphanage of the village. She opened the door and the children smiled at her. "Hana's back!," A little boy shouted. The children began to surround her. She looked down at them and her pink lips formed a small smile.

Sasuke took a walk through Konoha. His hands stuffed into his pants. _'Only 60% chance of me passing, not likely, I'll pass,' _Sasuke looked up from the ground as he heard children laughing. He saw Hana, she was bending over and the children were bending over and watching her hands. She had her hands cupped together and dirt in them. Hana's hands shined dimly, suddenly a large beautiful cosmos flower came from the dirt. "Oh! Wow! Hana your amazing!," a little girl said.

"…She's growing flowers from dirt?," Hana's voice suddenly came to him. _'My dream is to protect the children of my village'_ Sasuke noticed that she had a smile on her face, earlier she was just emotionless. Hana took the flower from the dirt and gave it to a girl. The girl blushes and smiled. "It's so big and pretty," The little girl said. Sasuke just watched as she kept doing this, the children kept smiling and butterflies began to appear. _'Just who is this girl?,'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hana walked out of her house, she wore a thigh length strap less white colored dress with ruffles at the end with her blue flower in her hair. She looked up to see a girl with white hair and purple eyes standing in front of her with two of her friends. Hana stopped and stared at her. "You! Your Hana Setsumi right?,"

"…Do you have business with me? I have somewhere to be so please call on me later,"

"Your that girl who burned down her own village right?," One of her friends said. "…You must be looking for someone else, I haven't done anything like that," She stated. "Liar! My father told me who you are," The girl in the white hair stepped forward. "Your parents hated you, so you acted out on your own and starting hurting people for your own sick enjoyment,"

"It seems like some word have gotten twisted," Hana said crossing her arms. The girl growled. "You're the emotionless freak with blood on your hands, don't call my father a liar," Hana was getting angry, but she didn't show it.

"…Are you stupid or hard of hearing, I said some words must have gotten twisted,"

"What did you say!?,"

"I recommend you know who your opponents are before picking a fight,"

"I'll turn those words around and make them bite you in ass,"

"I don't have time for child's play, and I don't want to hurt you so-."She looked at the ground and dropped her arms to her side.

"Hurt me?! Your bluffing, no one's ever seen you fight, I think your just another weakling,"

"No one's seen me fight because no one has brave enough to challenge me," She said. "Are you not the one that claims that I blood on my hands?," Her friends flinched at Hana's sudden gaze. "He-Hey Nanami, let's get out of here already,"

"No way! I'm going to settle this,"

'_Nanami?' _Hana blinked. "Your name is Nanami Inoue?,"

"What about it?,"

"It's find of weird isn't it?," Hana asked her. "What does?,"

"Well, shouldn't I be the one who hates you? After all, your mother is the one who killed my mother," The three girls stared at her in shock. "LIAR! My mother wasn't even a ninja! How could she kill anyone! I'm sick of listening to your voice and that emotionless face of yours," Nanami charged at her with a kunai in her hand.

"Nanami wait!,"

"She doesn't really think she can kill her does she?!," A poof of smoke appeared and a man stood in between them. "Master Ebisu, what's the meaning of this?," Hana asked looking up at him. He turned to Hana and bowed. "Miss Setsumi, I've been asked by the Hokage to protect you," He said. "I don't need protection,"

He ignored her and turned to Nanami. She growled and put her kunai back in her holster before walking away, her white hair flowing behind her. "Let's go," She muttered and her friends followed her.

"So? It seems you know her,"

Hana watched Nanami walk away. "Yes, a time ago when we were kids, we were best friends,"

"Friends? So why does she hold a strong hate against you?," Hana turned away from him. "Because she thinks of me as someone who destroyed her home and family,"

"I guess she doesn't remember much because she was so little," Hana turned her head to look at him.

"Little or not, her father seems to be the mastermind in putting memories and thoughts into her head, do something about it," She said. "I'm going to go look for something,"

"I'll check up on him and do some digging lady Hana," Hana crossed her arms and walked away from her home. _'That girl, she shows no sign of fear or sadness,'_

Nanami leaned against the trunk of a tree and gulped down her cold water from her water bottle. "Nanami, you were so cool you didn't show any fear or intimidation from that girl," One of her teammates said. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve._ 'No…I was scared out of my mind, but I hate her with my very soul, so I'll get stronger and defeat her…In father and mother's name'_

Hana looked up at the clock. She closed the book and stood from her seat. She walked over to the librarians check out and walked out of the library with the books in her hands.

"Hey, there she is! Hana!," Hana looked up to see Kakashi and the three students walking towards her. "Good evening," She said.

"You were supposed to meet us at the training grounds, what happened?," Sakura said. "I had something important to investigate," She said. "Guess what Hana, we passed, all three of us,"

"Congratulations," Naruto chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

Sakura felt her eye brow twitching. _'She's __**so**__ emotionless'_

"You wanna come eat out with us to celebrate,"

"Alright, I would like to join you," She said. Sasuke watch Hana closely. _'The girl I saw looked completely different compared to her now,'_

Hana stared down at her bowl. "I've never had this before, what is it?,"

"It's ramen Hana, why don't you try it," Kakashi said. Giving her a pair of chop sticks. She took them apart and picked up her ramen noodles' and ate them. She felt her eyes grew big slightly and she kept eating. "It's good,"

"Yeah, I love it! Ichiraku's ramen is the best!,"

"What are reading Hana," Kakashi asked pointing at the books in her lap. "Mind-control," She said holding the book. "Are you learning some new techniques?,"

"No, just something I'm researching," She said putting it back on her lap. Hana turned away from the ramen and stood from her seat. "Leaving so soon?,"

"Like I said, I have something to research,"

"Well, we have a mission tomorrow so meet us at the-,"

"I'll find you," Hana said before walking off. Kakashi sighed. "That girl,"

"Say, is she really assigned to our team?," Sakura asked. "Yes, why?,"

"I don't know something about her gives me the creeps," Sakura said. "Well don't worry I assure you, Hana's no danger and a very kind girl,"

Sasuke remember her smile from the day before. _'This girl __**is **__kind of off,'_

Team 7 waited for Kakashi silently. Of course he wasn't here and is was rather earlier. Hana stood patiently. "Hana? Aren't you tired yet?," Naruto groaned. She looked down at him. "For a ninja your very impatient,"

"Impatient it's been almost 2 hours!," Hana glared in the corner of her eye. She grabbed the blonde crouching next to her and he screamed when flipped him to her other side. Two kunai flew past where the two should have been. "Is someone attacking?!," Sakura said.

"No," They watched Hana grabbed the kunai from the ground and turn to the trees from which is was thrown. "If this is another attempt on my life…your aim is terrible, you should learn to aim correctly, are you not a kunoichi?,"

"Kunoichi?," They saw a girl in white hair appear in front of them with two other girls. "Why you?!,"

"Trying to catch me off guard is of no use, your rather easy to sense,"

"Shut! Up!," Nanami charged at her with a another kunai in her hands. "Hana Setsumi, In the name of my family, I will get my revenge!,"

"Hey! Cut it out, Hana's defenseless!," Naruto shouted. "Stay out of this!," Nanami shouted at him. Sensing the danger as Nanami closed in, Sasuke got in front of her, but before anyone could react Kakashi appeared and grabbed Nanami's wrist. "Kakashi sensei!," Sakura shouted with relief on her face.

Nanami glared at him. "You damn Jonin, keep getting in my way," Nanami pulled her arm away, without another word she and her team disappeared. "Hana what was that all about?," Naruto asked with concern. "Don't worry, about it, it'll do no good talking about it,"

"….Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way instead,"

"Liar!," Sakura and Naruto shouted.

Hana raised an eyebrow at him. "Kakashi, I don't find your jokes humorous nor amusing at the slightest," He chuckled nervously. "Alright, let's go,"

They began to walk away from their spot. Hana turned to Sasuke who began walking. "Uchiha Sasuke," He turned to her. "As much as I appreciate your help, please don't put yourself in harms way like, especially for someone like me, I'm a flower after all," Hana said and gave him a tiny smile for a second as she was walking away following the rest of team._ 'What's that supposed to mean?,'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Can't we get a better mission than this?! I **hate **cats!," Hana watched Kakashi fall over from the loud scream. "It seems Naruto is more active then I'd imagine," Hana said pulling her communicator from her ringing ear.

"Ye-yeah," Kakashi said with a whine in his throat.

A large woman squeezed her cat as it meowed loudly, from the intense hug. Naruto chuckled. "Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to squashed,"

"Naruto, you should treat animals better, I assume that's the reason you got scratched," Hana said to him. He just chuckled.

"Now then for team 7 we have several available task," The Hokage lifted up a paper and read from it. "Helping a counselor's wife do some shopping and babysitting, pulling up potatoes," Naruto interrupted with a loud groan. "Nooo!, I wanna go on a real mission, Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff," Hana felt her smile form on her lips. "He's has a point," She said. Naruto smiled at her.

"How dare you?! Your just a brand new genin with no experience, just like everyone else you start with simply mission to develop your skills," Iruka said slamming his hand on the table.

The Hokage began a long speech, of course no one was listening. "So I was thinking about having this miso ramen today,"

"Silence!," The Hokage said to them.

"Is that what you really go by? With the mission we receive we won't get the chance to develop any skills," Hana stated. "Yeah, exactly what Hana said! I'm not the same little brat that used to pulled pranks all the time, I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission," Naruto huffed and turned around. The Hokage and Iruka smiled. "So be it, since your so determined, I'll give you a C-ranked mission, you'll be body guards on a mission,"

"Really? Yes! Who are we guarding a princess or some counselor?,"

"I'll bring him in now, send in our guest," The door opened and they all turned to it. "What the, just a bunch of snot nosed kids?," Hana felt her eyebrow twitch. "Kid?," He drank from a large bottle. "And you, the little one with idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja," Naruto laughed. "Who's the one with the idiotic look on his face," The three stood next to him. "I'll demolish you!," Naruto shouted. "You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way," Kakashi said holding him back.

"My name is Tazuna a master bridge builder, I only request you escort me back home safely and protect me until my bridge is complete,"

Hana put her finger to her chin and looked at Naruto who of course was still angry. _'I've got a hideous feeling, this is going to turn ugly fast,'_

At the large gates outside of the hidden leaf village six figures began walking out. Taking the lead, Naruto expressed his undying excitement. "Have you never been out of the village before Naruto?," Hana asked watching him. "Nope, this is my first time! This is so exciting,"

"Is this brat really a ninja?," Tazuna asked. "I'm a Jonin, and I'll be in charge, so there's need to worry," "Keep talking old man, I'm going to become Hokage one day you'll be on your knees respecting me! Believe it!," Naruto shouted. "He certainly is persistent, I'll give him that," Hana said.

Nanami sat in front of her father. "You have failed to many times Nanami," He bowed until her forehead touched the floor. "I know father. Please forgive me,"

"Your mother must be turning in her grave right now," Nanami balled her fist up. "I keep getting interrupted by others,"

"Others?,"

"The Jonin of the village and Hana's friends,"

"She has friends?,"

"I'm afraid so," She looked up at him.

"Those who associate with monsters shall be treated like monsters,"

"Father?,"

"The next time someone interferes, get rid of them,"

"Yes father, I understand, the next time I see her, no, this time I'm going find her and back her into a corner like a mouse," A small smile appeared across his face. "Excellent Nanami, take this," He pulled out a small sack from his breast pocket. "What are these father?,"

"They are a special orbs," Nanami opened the sac and more than a hundred tiny blue orbs the size of medicine gleamed from the light. "You can only eat one at a time, and they give you a boost of chakra and strength,"

An evil smile appeared on her face. "This is just what I need, I'll make you proud father," She stood up slowly and began to leave the room, holding the sack close to her chest. "With this, I'll definitely kill you Hana,"

The team walked the dirt path in silence. Naruto led the group with Hana standing next to him. "So Hana, I've been meaning to ask you, about that girl who attacked you,"

"It's best you don't know," She said and turned back to the path. "Come on, I mean there must be a reason why she wanted to hurt you,"

"There is a reason for her attempt on my life but as I said, it's best you don't know," She said without looking at him. Naruto gave her a puzzled look. Kakashi was suddenly grabbed by a chain and two ninja holding each end. They all turned around in surprise. _'I thought this was a C-ranked mission?,'_

The team became petrified with fear. "Kakashi sensei!," the two hurried behind Naruto. "Now it's your turn," Hana turned to them, Sasuke leaped high into the air and threw a shuriken at the chain, and then a kunai into the hole of it. The chain didn't come off, Sasuke kicks them but the two enemies' breaks the barbed chain off their armguards. One quickly ran towards Naruto and the other towards Tazuna and Sakura. Hana leaped away from Naruto and stood in front of Sakura. The man lifted his clawed arm guards Hana stepped forward but Stopped when Sasuke stood in front of her once more. _'Sasuke?,'_

Before the two men could attack, Kakashi reappeared holding their necks in his arm. "Hi,"

They all smiled at him.

"..Sasuke," Hana said his name like a snake. He turned to her. "Did I not warn about stepping in front of me like that? It's dangerous,"

"Hey! Be grateful he save you," Hana felt as if her insides twinge. "Let's get one thing straight, the lot of you, I don't want your help and I don't need it, I'm not a weakling, Understood,"

Kakashi sighed. _'Oh well, there she goes again,'_

Sasuke raised an eye brow as she turned away. _'What's with her?,'_

Sakura growled. _'What's her deal?! She's such a-Ugh,'_

Nanami stood in her room, with her weapons and clothes set to go. She looked down at the picture of her and her two team mates smiling together. Nanami smiled at it. _'If I don't come back, I want you two to know that you'll always be my best friends,_' Nanami's smile faded and she put the picture face down. "I'm going!," She said out loud.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was?," Kakashi asked Hana. "What was what?,"

"You nearly bit Sasuke's head off back there, he did save you after all,"

"Kakashi, you know why I don't like others protecting me,"

"I know, I know, but is shows they care Hana," She pressed her pink lips together and closed her eyes. "I can't do that, I can't let them in, I'm sorry," She whispered with her head down. He just watched her and nodded. "I understand,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Sorry for not updating like i usually do, but in the mean time I'll be working on this story and the two request I have, I'm having extreme writers block unfortunately, Sorry, please be patient with me.**

* * *

"Wow~!," Naruto smiles brighten as they rowed through a tunnel, many house on water stood in front of them. The man rowed the boat towards a wooden dock and they got off one by one.

"This it for me, goodbye and good luck,"

"Thanks so much," Tazuna said as he rowed away. "Okay! Get me home safely,"

"Yes yes,"

"We will don't worry," Hana reassured. Hana glanced at Sasuke and sighed, she walked up to him. "Uchiha Sasuke," He turned to him. "I'm sorry, about earlier," He just watched her and she looked into his dark orbs. "Please, don't jump in front of others like that, it's dangerous," Sasuke saw her give him a sad look and she turned away. A bit surprised Sasuke just watched her walk over to Kakashi.

"See? You can be nice when you want,"

She ignored him and pressed her lips together.

Suddenly Naruto looked around him and threw a shuriken into the bushes. They all just stared at him silently.

"Heh, it was probably just a rat,"

"Naruto, that's completely dangerous," Hana sighed and pushed her temple up.

"Stop being reckless Naruto!," Sakura scolded.

"Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!," Tazuna also joined in on the scolding. Naruto threw another on into the bushes. Sakura ran over and punched him in the head. "I said stop!," Kakashi walked over to inspect the area only to find a white bunny in shock.

Hana jolted suddenly and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi!,"

"Everybody get down!," They all ducked down as a large sword flew overhead. The sword flew into a tree in front of them and a man appeared on the hilt of the blade.

"Well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza,"

As Naruto was about to move Kakashi put his hand out. "Everybody, get back, this one is on a whole different level," He grabbed his forehead protector and Hana gave him a worried look. "Kakashi,"

"I'll be fine Hana, just get back,"

"You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan Kakashi, sorry but, the old man is mine,"

"Everyone, protect Tazuna that's the teamwork here, Zabuza, fight me first," He pulled off his headband, exposing his Sharingan.

Zabuza sighed of satisfaction. "I already get to see The famous sharingan, I'm honored,"

Hana looked Zabuza up and down. _'He's that assassin I read about,' _Her eyes shined a silver color for a split second. _'His chakra is intense, this guy isn't to be taken lightly at all,'_

"How about we end all of the talking, I have to kill that old man," In a flash the four surrounded Tazuna. "But Kakashi! It's looks like I have to beat you first, right?," Zabuza disappeared from the tree branch and appeared on top of the water. "Ninpou, Hidden Mist Jutsu," With that Zabuza disappeared again.

"He'll come after me first, Zabuza as a member of the Hidden Mist, he was know as an expert in silent killing," Kakashi stated. "You don' even notice until you're already dead….It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly, you guys be careful." The mist began to get thicker and thicker, as if blinding them. "8 choices, liver, lungs, spine, cervical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart, which one should I go after first?," They grew silent and began to shake slightly. "Sasuke…," He looked up at Kakashi. "Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me," Hana glared at him in the corner of her eye and clenched her teeth. Her anger died away when he turned round and smiled at them. "I don't let my comrades die,"

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind them, Kakashi appeared and stabbed him in the abdomen with a kunai while all together knocked all of the genin away.

"Kakashi, behind you," Hana shouted. Zabuza appeared behind him as the clone melted away into a puddle of water. He swing his sword through the body only to find that it too was a water clone, caught off guard Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat. "Don't move, it's over,"

Zabuza let out a chuckle. "It's over? You don't get it, there is no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations," He turned his intense glare to Kakashi. "At that time, you had already copied my Water Clone Jutsu, but…," His body melted into a puddle of water and the real Zabuza reappeared behind him. "I'm also not that easy," He swung his large sword and Kakashi ducked down, Zabuza's sword stuck to the ground and delivered a strong kick, being knocked all the way into the water. Kakashi pulled himself from the water. "Fool," Kakashi was suddenly surrounded in a wall of water as Zabuza held onto it, he smirked. "Now, I have you in an inescapable prison,"

"It's tougher if you can't move, isn't it, let's finish things later, first, I'll take care of them," A clone emerge from the water. _'This is bad,'_ Hana glared at him. "Wearing those headband and acting like ninja, a real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death,"

"Only when you're good enough to be list in my handbook, can you start calling yourself ninja, you are not ninjas," He disappeared. Hana moved instantly in front of Naruto. She blocked his foot moving her inches back. "Wow, your pretty strong, little girls should stick with dolls," Hana just stared at him with her emotionless eyes. "I guess I'm not an ordinary girl then, I've never had a doll," She grabbed his ankle and her eyes shinned silver. "Earth Style, Ground Spike Jutsu!," The ground shook a bit and large spikes shot out of the ground, Zabuza glared at her and pulled his ankle from her grasp. He dodged the spikes as they followed him around where ever his feet touched the ground. As he dodged these, his eyes caught Hana running for Kakashi. In a flash he appeared below her. "Hana! Look out!," Naruto shouted. _'He figured out my jutsu in just a matter of seconds!,' _He grabbed his sword and swung it up, cutting through her dress and a long gash appeared on her side. "Hana!," Kakashi called out. Zabuza, grabbed her arm and swung, he threw her aside and into a tree. Once her back connected to it, pain ran through her body. _'Even though it's a Water Clone, his sword and taijutsu, are incredible,'_ Zabuza turned his attention back to the three, he once again disappeared and knocked Naruto down, he fell on his back and skidded away. _'No, Naruto!' _Hana held onto her wounded side.

"Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move!, The water clone cannot go far from his real body, just run away, hurry!," Naruto looked up, his body shaking. He turned around and began to get up but quickly stopped. He looked down and turned to Zabuza. He stood up and turned to him to everyone's surprise, charging at Zabuza. "Naruto! Don't!,"

Zabuza just knocked him back. "Naruto, what are you thinking, attacking him all by yourself is foolish! We're genin we have no chance against him!," Sakura scolded. Naruto stood up with his headband in his hand. "Hey, you eyebrow less freak….Put this in your stupid handbook, the man who will one day become Hokage….Leaf Village Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!,"

Hana felt herself smile. "Sasuke, listen,"

"What?,"

"I have a plan,"

"Now you want to work on teamwork?,"

"Now, let's go crazy!,"

"A lot of arrogance, you don't stand a chance," Hana appeared next to Tazuna, still holding her side. "Hana, you ok ay?," Sasuke asked. "It's fine, let's get this done, Naruto go with your plan, Sakura and I will stay by the bridge builder," Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Hana,"

"What? What are you doing? Run Away! This fight was over the moment I was caught, our duty is to protect Tazuna, don't forget that," They turned to the old man. "I've still got breathe, so I can keep going," Hana reassured the bridge builder who sighed. "I planted this seed myself, I'm not going to say I desire to live so much that I'd stop you, I'm sorry, so fight as much a you want," With his approval Sasuke stepped forward behind Naruto. Zabuza laughed. "You will never grow up! Going to keep playing ninja? When I was at your age, my hands were already dyed red wit blood," Kakashi looked at him in the corner of his eye, Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village, also called the Blood Mist Village, There was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja, a graduation exam," Zabuza began to laugh manacling. "The exam was the fight to the death between students,"

"Ten years ago, the exam was forced to change, without hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, had killed over a hundred of the students," Zabuza smirked. "That sure was fun," His eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke who instantly froze up. Zabuza was in front of Sasuke and elbowed him in the stomach and dropped his fist down on his, brining him down to the ground,"

"Sasuke," They shouted in unison. Naruto, thinking fast, formed a large amount of clones. They all leaped on Zabuza at once. Zabuza spun his sword like a windmill, knocking them away.

Naruto reached into his bag and threw a shuriken at Sasuke. "Sasuke!," He stood up and caught it, snapping it open. "Demon wind Shuriken Windmill of shadows," Hana watched closely. 'This is getting interesting,' Sasuke leaped into the air and threw the shuriken past the Water Clone. "Aiming it at the real me?," He grabbed it. "That's not good enough," Another shuriken appeared from under it, Zabuza leaped up and dodged it. The shuriken disappeared and Naruto smiled big, throwing the kunai. Zabuza barely dodged it as it cut him under his eye. As he was about to throw the shuriken he held in his hand, Kakashi blocked it with his fist. "Naruto, great plan! You guys have grown up," Zabuza glance at Kakashi. "I got distracted and released the jutsu,"

"Wrong! You didn't release it, you were **forced** to release it," This angered Zabuza. "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice, What are you going to do?," The pulled away from each other and began to form their hand signs. Two dragons appeared from the water and clashed sending waves of water over them. The two clashed together and moved back. Kakashi completely began to mirror Zabuza's hands signs and even going far as to read his mind and predict the words coming out of his mouth. Zabuza began to lose his composure and become extremely frustrated. A large whirlpool pushed Zabuza back and he slammed into a tree. "It's over,"

"…How? Can you see the future?,"

"Yeah, your going to die," Suddenly two needles stuck through Zabuza's throat and he fell to the ground. They all turned to a masked person standing in the trees. "You were right, he's dead," Kakashi got down and inspected the body. The person in the mask bowed. "Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time,"

Hana walked over to the tree and looked up at the person. "You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin,"

"Impressive, you're correct," Naruto ran over to them and looked at Zabuza's life less body and back at the masked man. "Who are you?!,"

"Don't worry Naruto he isn't an enemy," Kakashi said. "Who cares a bout that, that guy, Zabuza was strong and he was killed by a kid, but a kid not much different from me!,"

"Well…, I know how you feel, but in this world, there exist kids younger than you, yet stronger than me," Naruto grumbled as Kakashi ruffled his hair.

The masked man grabbed Zabuza. "And now, I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets, farewell," He disappeared quickly. "Now that that's taken care of we can get Tazuna back home,"

"Thanks a bunch! Come over to my house and relax for a while!,"

Kakashi fell over and Hana sighed. "How irritating,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright sensei?," Tsunami as she looked down at Kakashi lying on the futon. "Yeah, I just can't move for about a week or so,"

"Forgive me, my medical ninjutsu isn't so good," Hana said, she wore a different dress, red colored. "It's fine, thanks anyway Hana,"

"How's your wound Hana?," Sakura asked. "It's, fine," She muttered and nodded. The true was, her scar was already gone.

"Hey Hana," She turned to Sakura. "You were amazing the way you saved Naruto like that, and blocked Zabuza's attack your pretty strong for a genin,"

"Yeah, and I didn't know you used those kind of techniques, you didn't even use hand signs," Naruto chuckled, she clenched her fist. "Yes, Thank you," Kakashi eyed her as she stood up and left the room in silence. _'That time, I acted on my own, I didn't think at all,' _She walked out of the house and stood in front of a tree, a single lily was growing dully under a tree. She leaned over and touched it gentle, the flower instantly began to stand up and glow beautifully. Hana leaned against the tree and let out a soft sigh._ 'They discovered something about me, I can't expose myself like this, I'll have to be more careful,' _She eyed a young boy walking into the house. Hana touched the blue flower in her hair. _'A child is here too huh?,'_

Kakashi came out of the house in crutches with the team behind him. "Say Hana, do me a favor and watch over Tazuna,"

"Are you going somewhere?,"

"Yes, a little training,"

"I see, understood," She walked past them and into the house. "Kakashi- sensei, Why is Hana on our team? We hardly know anything about her and she keeps to her self,"

"Well, Hana can be a bit strange but don't worry, she's very kind," He smiled. The image of Hana's smiling face appeared in Sasuke's head again. _'Why am I thinking about this now of all times,'_

The next night at dinner, Hana watched as Naruto and Sasuke swallowed down food. They stood up at the same time. "More please!," They sat back down and threw the food back up. Hana turned to Kakashi. "Do I want to know?,"

He chuckled. "Probably not,"

"Stop eating if your just going to throw it back up!," Sakura shouted.

"No...I have too eat," Sasuke said wiping his mouth. Naruto sat up. "Yeah, I've got to build up my strength for training,"

"True, but there's no need to throw up," Hana sighed. They smirked at each other.

Hana watched them continuing to eat. _'These two are weird,' _She lowered her head a bit and stared at them. Sasuke looked up at her and their eyes met. _'She's…smiling,' _Hana must have figured this and pulled her self back and sat up straight her smile slowly disappearing and her usual emotionless expression returned._ 'What's with her, it's like she has two split personalities,' _Hana stood up abruptly and they looked up at her, her bangs covered her eyes. "I'll go outside for a bit,"

"This late?," Tsunami asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," She said and hurried out the door.

Hana stared up at the moon as it was the only light that night. "Hey," She turned to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Yes?,"

"….Hey…Um…A little bit ago…Sakura mentioned something about you,"

"About me?,"

"Your on our team and you keep away from us," Hana flinched. "Why the sudden interest in me Uchiha Sasuke?,"

"Kakashi talks about teamwork but if you keep distancing yourself, we can't function properly as a team," Hana felt the corners of her lips move. To Sasuke's surprise she was smiling beautifully. "Is that so?,"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a small pink. "We-well, I was surprised, the other day…never mind," She walked towards him, her smile still bright. "What surprises me is that, I expected something like this from Naruto," She stopped a few feet away from him. "That idiot wouldn't notice anything about our teamwork,"

"Idiot? From the way you two worked together against Zabuza, you seemed like you're the best of friends,"

"As if," Hana put her finger to her lip. "Even if these are true words coming from you Sasuke or not," She walked past him. "I'll do my best," She muttered. _'Hm? He wants me to be more aware of this team?' _Hana's smile slowly faded. _'These people continuing to surprise me with their persistence,'_

Hana, Kakashi and Sakura looked around the area. "Where is Naruto?," Sakura asked with a bit of frustration.

"He left by himself last night," Hana said. Sakura nodded. "Yeah and Sasuke went off to take a walk and hasn't come back as well," A kunai fell from the sky and landed in front of them. They looked up and looked at him in awe. "He climbed so high," Hana said. "What do you think? Look how high I can climb now?!," Naruto stood up and began to fall over. "Naruto!,"

"If you fall from that height!," Naruto suddenly turned upside down on the tree branch and they sighed of relief. "Just kidding," Hana sighed of relief. "Haha you fell for it,"

"You scared us Naruto!," Sakura shouted, just then, Naruto's feet came off the tree branch. "Naruto stop playing around!," Sasuke appeared and grabbed his ankle. "You moron,"

"Sasuke?," Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke, you're the best," Sakura giggled. Hana's smile reappeared, noticing this Kakashi smiled. _'They are growing very well,'_

Later that night, Kakashi requested Hana watch over the two while he worked out his legs. Naruto and Sasuke came down from the tree. They saw Hana twirling with a single lily between her fingers. "Hana? Did you see how high we climbed?,"

"Indeed, but since your all out of chakra, how about we go back?," She said. "Ye-yeah," Naruto chuckled, his legs grew wobbly and Hana quickly stood up and held him up with his arm around her neck. "See? Don't push yourself too much, alright,"

"Yeah, got it," Sasuke sighed and put Naruto's other arm around his neck. As they began walking, Naruto's legs got wobbly again. "Careful," Sasuke said sternly. Naruto sat up straight and turned to Sasuke. "I didn't ask you for your help," He shouted. "You didn't need to, just look at you,"

Naruto's legs got wobbly against and he fell back. After he bumped into Hana she fell back and they heard a small splash. Turning to her, Naruto stood up. "I'm sorry Hana! Look what you did Sasuke!,"

Hana wiped her face and looked at her hand. _'Mud?' _She looked up at them. "Me? Your the clumsy idiot,"

"Clumsy, look who's talking,"

"Don't put me in the same category as you,"

Hana put her finger to her lips. "Sasuke! I'm going to pummel you,"

"With what chakra?You can barely walk,"

Naruto growled again. They stopped as they heard a snort, then a giggle. They turned to Hana who was laughing with a smile. They stared at her as if in disbelief. _'Hana, she's laughing…I've never even seen her smile like that,_' Naruto watched her and he felt a warm feeling and he chuckled. "Hey, your laughing," Naruto said. Hana pulled herself out of the mud. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…," she laughed again. Sasuke just stood with a smile himself. _'She's laughing….it's cute,'_

"Can we go back so I can take a shower?," She said with a another laugh. "Yeah,"

The three came back through the door of Tazuna's house. "What happened Hana?," Sakura asked. "I fell over, it's nothing,"

"Well, feel free to go wash off," Tazuna said. "They made it to the top," Hana told Kakashi. "Alright!, you two will help protect Tazuna starting tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"Yes!," Hana walked towards the back. _'It's been a while, since I've laughed and smiled so much….My face hurts,' _She giggled to herself touching her cheeks.

The next morning, team 7 excluding Naruto walked Tazuna to the bridge. "He's pushed himself a bit too far," Kakashi said. Hana jolted and she narrowed her eyes. "What is it Hana," She looked at Sakura and shook her head. _'I've got a bad feeling about something…,'_

Once they got to the bridge five bridge builders laid on the ground, bruised and cut. "What happened?," Tazuna asked going to the aid of one of them. "A monster…attacked out of nowhere…,"

'_Zabuza!,' _Mist began to appear. Sasuke began to shake a bit. "Long time no see Kakashi, I see you're still with those brats, he's shaking again, poor kid," Zabuza said from the mist. A large number of clones of Zabuza appeared. "I'm shaking with excitement,"

"Go ahead Sasuke," Kakashi smiled. In an instant the clones were destroyed. "Hmm, he saw through the water clones, that brat has grown, it looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?,"

"It does indeed," The maksed man from before stood along side Zabuza.

"I was right, that masked one, he's Zabuza's comrade,"

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us," Tazuna said. "I'll fight him, tricking us with that stupid act, I hate bastards like that,"

"Your so cool Sasuke!,"

Hana raised an eyebrow. _'She is way to hung up on him,'_

"An impressive young man,"

"But we have the advantage, go," Haku disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke. He blocked his attack quickly. _'Sasuke's speed has gotten a lot better, he's able to keep up with a man that fast_' Hana watched a few feet away. "Sakura protect Tazuna, I'll let Sasuke and Hana deal with the other one,"

"Alright," Hana watched the two clash over and over. Surprising everyone, with his free hand Haku began to form hand signs and the water on the ground formed into needles. "Sasuke!,"

With explosive speed Sasuke leaped up into the hair. Sasuke threw shuriken, Haku quickly began to dodge them. Sasuke appeared behind him with a smirk. "Your slow, from now on, you will only be able to run from my attacks,"

Hana's eyes shined silver through the mist. _'This guys chakra, isn't as intense as Zabuza….but somehow some what similar'_

They all watched as Sasuke's close combat with Haku only ended in a matter of seconds with Sasuke's quick speed.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats you know, Sasuke is the number one rookie in our village, Sakura is the brightest in the village, Hana is the strongest, and the other one...is the number one hyper active ninja," Hana and Sasuke stood side by side measuring Haku.

Zabuza began to chuckle. "Do you realize this Haku, at this rate we'll be driven back,"

There was a sudden chill in the air. "Yeah, we can't have that…," The water around the two began to rise. The water turned into ice. The ice formed into mirrors Haku merged with the mirror. "Sasuke, don't let your guard down,"

"I know," Sasuke said as they stepped closer to each other.

"Well, shall I begin, I'll show you two my real speed,"

They both felt a sharp pain in their body, then another, then more and more.

Sasuke and Hana screamed out from the mirrors. "Sasuke! Hana!," Kakashi growled as Zabuza stood in front of him.

Zabuza chuckled. " If you get by me, I'll kill those two," Sakura threw a kunai in between the gap of the mirrors. Haku grabbed it. Then a shuriken came from behind him and knock him out of the mirrors. Hana sat up, she and Sasuke were bleeding a bit, a small part of her felt relief wash over her. "Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally arrived! And I'm going to kick some enemy ass!,"

"What kind of loud entrance is that?," Hana muttered. "He talks too much," Sasuke said forcing himself up. Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto only to have them blocked by Haku's needles. "Haku what is this?,"

"Zabuza leave these three too me,"

"We can probably beat him if Naruto attacks from the outside," Hana whispered. "Yeah, lets hope he doesn't do anything completely idiotic,"

"Hey…Hey Hana, Sasuke," They turned to Naruto who was squatting down, whispering. "I came to save you guys," The relief in her vanished. "You moron, If you're a ninja use your head!, why did you come inside?!,"

"Naruto…," Hana sighed and stood up. "What did you say Sasuke, I came to save you and this is what I get, fine I'll just go for Hana!,"

"Unfortunately, Naruto I'm siding with Sasuke," Hana said.

"What you too?!," Sasuke stood up and glared at Haku in the mirror.

Haku spoke from the mirrors again. "I'm over here!,"

"The feel of his chakra is all over the place, I can't tell which mirrors he's in," Hana muttered. Sasuke took a deep inhale and released a large amount of fire from his mouth. Hana did her best to ignore the intense heat. _'It's hot!,'_ Her breathing became a bit more rapid.

"It didn't do anything!,"

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku said from the mirror. "Damn," Suddenly Haku threw needles at the three. They fell back and onto the ground. "Where the hell is the real one?!," Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Trying to follow me with your eyes is impossible, you will never be able to catch me,"

"Shadow clone Jutsu," A few clones appeared and began attacking the mirrors. Hana gasped as Haku came out of one mirror and defeated the clones and merged into another mirror, without hesitation she got up and jumped in front of Naruto as Haku threw more needles at him. Naruto grabbed her and they fell too the ground. "Hana!,"

"I'm fine,"

"Naruto you idiot, don't act on your own!," Sasuke snapped. Hana stood up again, her blood was beginning to fall from her wounds. "Hana, stay back, you can't take another attack like that," Sasuke said. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing, at least let me do this,"

"All we're doing is running around in here!," Naruto groaned. "Shut up and get on your feet, I can't watch over you too," Sasuke said. "We are going to be hit so just try and avoid a serious wound," Haku began to move. Hana felt her entire body aching in pain. She dodged a few needles, only being hit by two or three, she couldn't tell, she was already in pain. "You move well, but this time I'll stop you," Haku began to move above them in another mirror. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Hana and Naruto with incredible strength and dodged the attack. Hana looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were red. _'Sharingan? That's right Sasuke is of the Uchiha, I had forgotten, if I can get up, Sasuke and I can defeat Haku, Naruto can use this shadow clones as a distraction…But,_' She turned to Naruto who wasn't moving to well. _'I'm not sure if we can summon the strength, everything hurts, I'm in so much pain, I can't think, it's been so long since I've been in battle like this...What do I do? Someone tell me,'_

"Hana," She turned to Sasuke. "Don't freak out on me, I'll protect you," Her eyes widen. _'Sasuke, where is this coming from?…No!,'_

"I won't let you do this alone Sasuke," She muttered pushing her self to her feet.

"You two just keep getting up, I myself won't be able to keep this up for much longer, this Jutsu uses a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed," Hana stumbled towards Naruto and slowly helped him up on his butt. "If your eyes are starting to catch me then…This is the end!," Hana gasped as Haku charged from the mirror and at them. Everything stopped, Hana's eyes widen and her heart began to feel the pain her body did. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Haku on the ground in front of them, he smiled. "Geez you idiot, getting in the way," Sasuke rasped. "Sasuke you did it!," Blood fell from his mouth. Naruto's face was also frozen in shock. "What's with that face, you look like a complete imbecile,"

"Why?!,"

"I don't know, my body moved on it's own…You know, I hated you,"

"Why?! I never asked you to save me," Hana sat up as Sasuke fell back, she held him in her arms. "Sasuke…,"

"That man, my brother, I told myself, I wouldn't die until I killed him, You two, better not die here," Sasuke's half open eyes turned to Hana. _'The last thing I wanted to see, was you smiling, one more time, but your crying for me…Hana,'_ He closed his eyes. In shock her body didn't move at all her tears fell from her face. _'Don't, I don't want this! Please! Not you!,'_

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching, died to protect you two, to protect a precious person, knowing it was trap, he still jumped in, he is a shinobi that deserves the utmost respect," He went back into a mirror. "Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi…,"

"Shut your mouth," Hana felt strong chakra from beside her, she glanced at Naruto. His entire facial appearance had changed, red eyes, sharp fang like teeth and the marks on his face were darker. Hana held onto Sasuke's lifeless body as a strong wind began to blow. He stood up and his scars and scratches' began to heal. Naruto charged at the mirror, Haku threw needles at him only to be deflected. Haku appeared from above and tried to attack, Naruto dodged it and before Haku could retreat to another mirror Naruto grabbed him and let out a loud roar. His chakra began to exploded around them, cracking the mirrors, he lifted his hand and delivered a powerful blow to Haku's face, sending him flying through the mirror. The mirrors cracked and shattered. Hana looked down at Sasuke. _'This is why, I don't want them around! I don't want friends!,'_

She sobbed. _'This pain is unbearable' _The blue flower in her hair shined dimly. Her tears rolled down her cheeks an onto his face. _'I'm sorry Sasuke…I wasn't strong enough,'_

'_**Your crying for a boy you just met, you really are pathetic,' **_The dark voice said to her. _'Go away, you're the last person I want to hear those words from,'_

The dark voice stayed silent for a few minutes. _**'Your in pain, if you just stayed that way we were before, none of these feelings would have come back, just run away, leave the leaf village again and this time, don't come back,'**_

'…No, I refuse,'

'_**Why?,' **_Hana looked down at Sasuke again. _'Because I have too much to lose, I'm sick of running, I want to protect them,'_

'_**Your so pathetic! You said it yourself didn't you?! We aren't strong enough,'**_

_'Then, I'll become stronger, no matter what it takes' _The dark voice was silenced completely and her flowers light dimmed out.


End file.
